Happy Days Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime and the sixth fan series created by Cure Lucky. This series will begin airing on May 28, 2019, replacing ''Shining Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot, and will be replaced by 5★Stars Pretty Cure!. Its theme is Days of the Week. Plot :Happy Days Pretty Cure! Episodes Every Friday the 13th Calendar Kingdom gets attacked by the enemy whom everyone called the same name as this unlucky day. This year Friday the 13th appears again, but, surprisingly, he doesn't fail this time and so Queen Fortuna scatters the Day Cards to the Earth. After some days past she desides to send Week to the Earth as well for the sake of seeing Calendar Kingdom happy and lucky again. Now Week's mission is to find the legendary warriors Pretty Cure who will gather all of the Cards. A 14 year old energetic and cheerful girl called Yoda Miku always lived by her so called "happy-lucky attitude". She doesn't even expect that her live is going to turn even more happy-go-lucky than it was, cause Miku and her new friends are the ones to bring the real happy days! Characters Pretty Cure / Cure Sunday Voiced by: Omigawa Chiaki A 14-year-old energetic and upbeat girl, who has a happy-go-lucky personality, loves eating sweets and is in a Cheerleading Club, but hates studing more than anything. Her catchphrase is . As Cure Sunday she is the Cure of Cheer and her theme color is pink. / Cure Monday Voiced by: Kuwashima Houko A very active, energetic, responsible girl, who is the brains of the team and speaks very fast. Junko is in the same class with Miku, but hangs out more with Suzume and Shina. Her catchphrase is "Got It!?". As Cure Monday she is the Cure of Industry and her theme color is white. / Cure Tuesday Voiced by: Choucho 15 years old, rather fashionable and girly and is very popular in her school. She likes shopping and takes care of her looks very often. As Cure Tuesday she is the Cure of Loveliness and her theme color is light pink. / Cure Wednesday Voiced by: Kugimiya Rie A 13-year-old big eater who often gets excited and the cutest and also the youngest of the Cures. Due to her great drawing skills Suzume is in the school's Art Club. She usually refers to other Cures, by calling them "onee-chan"s. As Cure Wednesday she is'' the Cure of Fate's Gifts'' and her theme color is sea green. / Cure Thursday Voiced by: Takagi Reiko A 14-year-old energetic tomboy, who is the part of the girls' soccer team and is also excellent at all kinds of sports. She often jokes and sometimes teases Suzume, who doesn't mind though. As Cure Thursday she is the Cure of Energy and her theme color is orange. / Cure Friday Voiced by: Kitamura Eri The cool and cheeky member of the team, who is 15 years old and often annoys other Cures. She loves to be the center of attention and envies Oki, because of not being as popular as Oki is. She is often seen wearing headphones and loves singing, despite of being shy about it. As Cure Friday she is the Cure of Miracles and her theme color is blue. / Cure Saturday Voiced by: Yoshino Nanjou A 14-year-old cheerful girl, but also lazy slacker. She is very close to Miku, because they have similar personalities and both hate studing more than anything, though Yuko's grades are a bit better than Miku's. As Cure Saturday she is the Cure of Rest and her theme color is yellow. Mascots Voiced by: Furushima Kiyotaka The only mascot of the series who was sent by Queen Fortuna. He is cheerful and funny, but also strict and serious and fights a lot with Miku. Villains Friday the 13th (13日の金曜日 13-Nichi no Kin'yōbi?) Voiced by: Mizushima Takahiro The main antagonist of the story and the embodiment of bad luck. Referring to his name, he attacks Calendar Kingdom every Friday the 13th. Sui(スイ Sui?) Voiced by: Hirano Aya The first villain to appear and the youngest being 11 years old who is also the weakest of the three. She is a very immature girl who always fights with Hasen, but is sweet to Maria and is her best friend. She has a power over black cats. Hasen (ハーゼン Hāzen?) Voiced by: Fukuyama Jun The second villain to appear who can be clumsy at times, but is still more powerful than Sui. He is an impudent and upbeat 13 year old boy and is in love with Maria but often fights with Sui. However, lately he finds out his falling in love with Rena as well. He has a power over ladders. Maria (マリア Maria?) Voiced by: Kukui The third villain to appear who is always annoyed by Sui and Hasen when their fighting to deserve her and is rather more powerful than both of them. She is an elegant, girly, snobbish and spoiled 15 year old beautiful girl and is Hasen's crush, as well as his "madame", so often gives him orders and shouts at or hits him when he does something wrong. She has a power over broken glass. Fuunna '(不運な ''Fuun'na) Voiced by: ??? The monsters, which are created by Sui, Hasen and Maria. "Fuunna" meens "unfortunate". Locations is Miku, Junko and Shina's school. is Suzume and Yuko's school. is Oki and Rena's school. Items Lucky Charger '(ラッキーチャージャー ''Rakkī Chājā?) is the Pretty Cure's transformation device. They use it by shouting out "Day Card Set! Pretty Cure Day Start!". '''Day Cards (デーカード Dei Kādo?) are the cards, which Pretty Cures gather. They also use some of the cards for the transformation: *'Sunday Card' is used by Cure Sunday. The attack is "Sun Smile". *'Monday Card' is used by Cure Monday. The attack is "Mon Purification". *'Tuesday Card' is used by Cure Tuesday. The attack is "Tue Charm". *'Wednesday Card' is used by Cure Wednesday. The attack is "Wed Surprise". *'Thursday Card' is used by Cure Thursday. The attack is "Thur Attack". *'Friday Card' is used by Cure Friday. The attack is "Fri Miracle". *'Saturday Card' is used by Cure Saturday. The attack is "Sat Daydream". Gorgeous Calendar (ゴージャスカレンダー Gōjasu Karendā?) is an item used to hold Day Cards. Happiness Baton (ハピネスバトン Hapinesu Baton?) is a magic stick-like weapon used to perform the group attack "Eternal Special Happy Days", as well as the individual attacks: *'Sun Baton' is used for "Sun Smile Special". *'Mon Baton' is used for "Mon Purification Special". *'Tue Baton' is used for "Tue Charm Special". *'Wed Baton' is used for "Wed Surprise Special". *'Thur Baton' is used for "Thur Attack Special". *'Fri Baton' is used for "Fri Miracle Special". *'Sat Baton' is used for "Sat Daydream Special". Trivia *''Happy Days Pretty Cure!'' is tone of the seasons to have more than 6 Cures. *''Happy Days Pretty Cure!'' is the first season to have more than 1 pink Cure. *''Happy Days Pretty Cure!'' is one of the seasons to have only 1 animal-like mascot. *''Happy Days Pretty Cure!'' is the sixth season to have a monster, who's name ends up with "-na". It was predeced by Futari wa, Max Heart, Splash Star, Yes! 5 and GoGo!. *''Happy Days Pretty Cure!'' has the youngest villains in Pretty Cure history. Gallery Yoda Miku Cure Sunday.jpg|Miku and Cure Sunday Nori Junko Cure Monday.png|Junko and Cure Monday Takara Oki Cure Tuesday.png|Oki and Cure Tuesday Niwa Suzume Cure Wednesday.png|Suzume and Cure Wednesday Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Happy Days Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Lucky